Heaven Ascension DIO
|-|Heaven Ascension DIO= |-|The World Over Heaven= Summary Heaven Ascension DIO is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. In an alternate timeline outside of the canon series, DIO is successful in killing the Joestars. He then proceeds with his plan of achieving Heaven and unlocks godly powers with his new Stand: The World Over Heaven. With his new abilities, he begins to create anomolies all over previous and future timelines, both from his own universe and from other universes. His plan is to conquer the Joestars over every possible universe and create a truly ideal world of his own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C. At least High 8-C with The World Over Heaven. 2-A with Reality Overwrite. Name: Heaven Ascension DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Eyes of Heaven) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Has all of his abilities from his canon counterpart, Can cast Lightning Bolts, Teleportation, Enhanced Regeneration (At least High-Mid normally, should be at least the same as his canon counterpart, likely higher as he was able to recover damage to his arms caused by a temporal paradox. Can heal any injuries instantly with TWOH, albeit this has to be done manually by hand), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, possibly Type 4), Mind Control, Time Travel (Can also sends others through different parts of time), Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and make them his slaves as well as absorb them to further increase his power), Reality Overwrite (Allows Heaven DIO to overwrite/warp people and things out of existence in any timeline as well as nullifying any attacks, like GER and Tusk Act 4, and rewriting the fundamentals of existence), Can resurrect the dead, Dimensional travel, BFR (Through teleportation and time travel), Acausality, Dimension creation (He created the Over Heaven Area), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level '''(Should be superior to his canon self). At least '''Large Building level with The World Over Heaven (Harmed Star Platinum; should be superior to its previous form.) Multiverse level+ with Reality Overwrite (Overwrote the abilities of Johnny's Tusk Act 4 and Giorno's GER. Is also more powerful than Pucci's MiH and Valentine's D4C. Was overwriting the entire JoJo reality, which has been stated to contain an infinite number of parallel universes. Overwrote Funny Valentine's existence so that he no longer existed anywhere in the multiverse, completely nullifying D4C) Speed: Hypersonic with at least Massively FTL reactions. Infinite with The World Over Heaven (Countered Gold Experience Requiem). Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class physically (Would have instantly killed Jotaro by himself had he not pulled the golden bracelets up at the last second). At least Large Building Class with The World Over Heaven. Durability: At least Large Building level (Took a direct punch from Star Platinum to the head and recovered finely after); Regeneration and immortality makes him very difficult to kill (Even using the main timeline DIO's bracelets to cause a paradox, Jotaro was unable to inflict any permanent harm to DIO until his stand also began to manifest its Over Heaven abilities). At least Large Building level with The World Over Heaven. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher when casting thunderbolts. 10 meters with The World Over Heaven (Could possibly get weaker if it gets farther away from HAD, but it is unknown if TWOH still retained it's range weakness). Multiversal+ with teleportation, soul manipulation and absorption, BFR, time stop and reality overwrite (Can rewrite anything within any timeline.) Standard Equipment: The World Over Heaven Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: He is not immune to paradoxical damage. Heaven DIO's powers comes from his hands and fists. Should they get wounded or injured in anyway, Dio will not be able to overwrite reality until they heal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The World Over Heaven (TWOH):' The World Over Heaven is a Stand that heavily resembles the original The World's design, but is now accompanied in white-and-gold colors to signify its new form. It still attacks with physical strikes, and activates its ability by contact. **'Reality Overwrite:' DIO can overwrite any instance of reality by contact from either him or TWOH. With it, he can manipulate and change whatever he likes with said object. Either to possess a person or to erase them from all possible timelines, there are no limits to what he could do once he overwrites the object he touched. **'Indefinite Time Stop' Note: This profile only covers the version from Eyes of Heaven DIO, who is an exclusive character made for the game by Araki himself. If you want to look for the original Canon version of DIO, look here. Gallery File:Tumblr nwb566NY0m1qblzmwo1 400.jpg|'Dio' and his Stand The World Over Heaven. Others Notable Victories: Zen'ō (Dragon Ball) Zen'ō's Profile (Speed equal) Notable Losses: Thanos (Marvel Comics) Thanos's Profile (This was Thanos with The Infinity Gauntlet, and speed was equalized) Inconclusives Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Vampires Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Hax Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2